


Grow As We Go

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: After an accident at the Sadie's Hawkins dance, Blaine tells Kurt that he's transferring to Dalton Academy. Kurt tries to convince him to stay with him at McKinley.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Grow As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 8: Grow As We Go by Ben Platt

Kurt knew going to the dance with Blaine was a risk. They get taunted every day at school for simply being who they are. The homophobic bullies that roam the halls of McKinley High School take the pleasure out of torturing him and his friend, Blaine, who are the only two openly gay kids at their school. 

But, he wanted to go to the dance. Even though it was a Sadie’s Hawkins dance and the tradition is for girls to ask boys, he figured he would go with Mercedes. Then, Blaine asked him. He just walked up to him in the hallway on an unusually warm February morning, a week before the dance, and asked him in a typical Blaine Anderson fashion. 

_Sweet and charming._

Prior to this, Kurt had never been asked out by a boy. Not on a date or not to go to a school dance. And Kurt had been aware of how handsome and cute Blaine Anderson is. You’d have to be blind not to notice, since Blaine’s got a lot of the girls at school all hung up on up him and have them wishing he would switch teams. 

But Kurt told himself that he wasn’t going to have a crush on the only other gay guy at school just because he doesn’t have other options. So, even though he thinks Blaine is cute, he won’t let his feelings go beyond friendship. They hang out at school, and sometimes go out in a group on weekends to movies or bowling, but never just the two of them. 

Kurt honestly didn’t think that Blaine would ask him to go to Sadie’s Hawkins. So, when he asked him that day, looking so adorable in his green cardigan and a bowtie, he immediately said, yes. 

On the day of the dance, he and Blaine coordinated their outfits, so they complemented each other. Blaine picked him up at his house, with his mom driving, since they didn’t have their driver’s license yet. His dad promised that he would pick them up at 8:30 and told them to have fun. 

They were both so excited. They walked into the school gym together where the dance was being held. They met up with their friends from Glee as they drank punch and munched on cookies. They danced together, jumping around and being silly. When a song switched to a slow, romantic one, Kurt thought they would take a break from dancing but Blaine had held out his hand and smiled sweetly at him before asking, “ _May I have this dance?_ ” 

And how could Kurt say no? 

He accepted Blaine’s hand and let him pull him in close as they danced to **All My Life** by K-Ci and Jo Jo. Blaine smelled amazing and Kurt felt safe being in his arms. He never thought he would enjoy a school dance as much as he did. And he knew that it’s all thanks to this brave boy who had asked him to go to the dance with. 

After the dance, they said goodbye to their friends and walked out of the gym to wait for Kurt’s dad to pick them up. Kurt took this opportunity to tell Blaine that he had a great time. 

“ _Thanks for inviting me to the dance, Blaine. I had a really great time._ ” 

Blaine smiled back at him. “Me too! Thanks for saying yes.” 

Kurt was pretty sure that from that point on, he would always say yes to Blaine. They stared into each other’s eyes with matching shy smiles on their faces as they waited for his dad. 

That was the last good memory of that night. 

Karofsky and his band of bullies jumped on them and beat the crap out of them, accusing them of rubbing their gayness in their faces. 

If it wasn’t for his dad showing up when he did, Kurt didn’t know what could have happened to him and Blaine. Even then, they were both left with broken limbs and bruises. Blaine broke a couple of ribs and Kurt broke his left arm. Both of them had cuts and bruises on their faces. 

So much for having the best night of his life. 

The night ended with them being at the Emergency room. 

\------------------------ 

That was a week ago. Their parents are pressing charges against the bullies who attacked them. Karofsky and his bully friends have also been expelled from school. He and Blaine have been recovering at home, but Kurt is due to go back to school on Monday, but Blaine needed more recovery time to heal his broken ribs. 

And since Kurt is feeling better, except for the fact that his left arm is in a cast, he decides to pay Blaine a visit. He even brings chicken noodle soup for Blaine. 

When Kurt arrives at the Anderson’s house, Pam smiles warmly at him and lets him in. She asks him how he’s feeling and gives him a soft hug, so she wouldn’t hurt his broken arm. 

“Blaine is in his room. You can go right up.” 

Kurt softly knocks on Blaine’s opened door to announce his arrival. 

Blaine looks up from a book he’s been reading as he sits up on his bed. 

“Kurt!” Blaine smiles brightly and beckons his friend to come in. “Come in. This is a nice surprise.” 

Kurt walks in and sits down at the desk chair next to his bed. “Hi Blaine. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling better. My ribs still hurt like hell, but I’m able to get up and move around, so it’s a good sign that they are healing.” 

Kurt looks at him sadly. “I’m sorry.” 

Blaine frowns. “Why are you sorry? Kurt, none of this was your fault.” 

“You got hurt because you were with me.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “ _We_ got hurt because those guys were homophobic assholes!” 

“But still...” 

Blaine reaches over and holds Kurt’s hand in his. “This wasn’t your fault. Or mine. We’re the victims here, Kurt. I’m just glad that both of us walked out of that night with minimal injuries. How is your arm, by the way?” 

Kurt shrugs. “It will heal. I’m going back to school on Monday. And don’t worry about missing any school work. I’ll take notes and bring you homework. I’m so glad it’s my left arm that broke and not my right. I can still write.” 

Kurt stops his rambling when he sees Blaine looks away from him with a frown and pulls his hand away. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Blaine takes a deep breath and finally looks up at Kurt. “I’m not going back to McKinley.” 

“I know you still need time to heal, but once...” 

Blaine shakes his head. “No, Kurt. I’m not returning to McKinley once I get better. My parents are transferring me to a private school in Westerville.” 

Kurt feels like he got the wind knocked out of him. Blaine is leaving. Blaine, the only person who understands what he’s going through at that God forsaken school, is leaving him. To go to a school that is two hours away from him. 

“That’s like two hours away. Are you guys all moving?” 

“No. Dalton offers boarding. That’s the name of the school. Dalton Academy.” Blaine explains. “I’ll be boarding there during the week, and come home on Friday nights.” 

Kurt sits there, stunned. He and Blaine aren’t the best of friends but they are good friends. They have classes together and they have Glee together. Most importantly, they brave the bullies together. Kurt always found comfort in knowing that even though he was being tortured and bullied, he wasn’t the only one. He had Blaine. They would help each other clean up slushies from their faces and boosted each other up to climb out of the dumpster. 

Now, Blaine is leaving. 

And Kurt is going to have to walk the hell of McKinley hallways alone, and that thought just makes him feel so depressed that he needs to convince Blaine not to leave. 

“I don’t think you have to leave.” Kurt begins, knowing full well that he’s being selfish. He wants Blaine to stay because he doesn’t want to be alone. 

“Kurt.” 

“Figgins expelled those guys. They are not going to be at school anymore. We’ll be safe.” 

Blaine lets out a soft scoff. “Karofsky and those guys are not the only homophobic idiots at that school, and you know that. And the faculty didn’t do anything about it, until we both got seriously hurt. Until your dad saw what happened and our parents got law enforcement involved.” 

“Yes, but others wouldn’t dare to do anything to us after what happened to Karofsky and his friends.” Kurt insists. “We have Finn, Puck, and Sam on our side too. And we have each other. You won’t be the only one, Blaine.” 

“I don’t feel safe at McKinley, Kurt. We're lucky our injuries aren’t any worse. I think change would be a good thing.” Blaine replies. 

“We can change together.” Kurt blurts out before he realizes what he’s saying. “I mean... you are a great friend, Blaine, and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know who we’ll become, but I believe that when high school is over, we’re gonna see that it was better that we grew up together. That we were there for each other. We can grow as we go.” 

Blaine smiles sadly at Kurt. “I love being friends with you too, Kurt; and we will still be friends. Just because I’m going to another school, it doesn’t mean we stop being friends. I’ll be home on the weekends.” 

“But, you won’t be at school with me anymore.” Kurt says almost accusingly. 

Blaine lets out a sigh. “Dalton has zero tolerance policy against bullying. Everyone gets treated the same no matter their skin color or sexual orientation. It’s a great school.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes and stands up, getting frustrated. “Well, what a utopian little school you’re gonna be going to!” 

“Kurt.” 

“I hope you’re happy there.” 

“Come with me.” Blaine tells him, making Kurt turns around and stares back at his friend, flabbergasted. 

“What?” 

“Come with me to Dalton. You can transfer. McKinley isn’t safe for us, Kurt. You know that.” 

Kurt sits back down in the chair. “I... I _can’t!_ ” 

Blaine frowns. “Why not?” 

Kurt lets out a sigh. “I’m pretty sure that tuition at Dalton is pretty steep. My dad... we can’t afford that, and I can’t ask him to.” Kurt suddenly feels like he’s going to cry and he doesn’t want to break down in front of Blaine, so he stands up. 

“I... I’ll let you rest. I’m gonna go now.” 

“Kurt, don’t leave. I’m sorry if I said something to offend you.” 

“You didn’t. I just... I gotta go.” Kurt turns around and walks out of Blaine’s room. He runs down the stairs and out of the house. He runs all way back to his house. 

By the time he gets home, he’s out of breath and he has tears streaming down his face. His father gets up from the couch and walks over to him. Worry etched on his face. 

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” 

Kurt wipes his tears. “Blaine... he... he’s transferring to another school. His parents found this school in Westerville. He’s going to be boarding there and only coming home on the weekends.” 

“Oh buddy, I’m sorry. I know you really liked him.” 

Kurt stops and stares at his dad. “We’re just friends." He immediately corrects his dad. "I’m just really upset because I won’t have a friend with me at school anymore.” 

Burt folds his arms in front of his chest. “You have other friends. Mercedes and that loud girl who talks too much.” 

“Rachel.” 

“Yeah. So, why are you so upset about Blaine leaving?” 

“Because! He’s not just my friend. He’s my friend who is _gay!_ He knows what I’m going through. Rachel and Mercedes... try as they might, they have no idea what I’m going through.” 

Burt lets out a sigh. “Okay, okay... sorry, I assumed wrong.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I’m going to my room.” He then, stomps his way down into the basement where his bedroom is. He plans on sulking in here for the rest of the weekend. 

\------------------------ 

The next day, Kurt stays in his room, to sketch up a vest that is similar to the McQueen one he saw online. He shuts off his phone. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. 

Kurt stays in his room until lunch time, when his dad tells him to come upstairs. He lets out a long sigh before leaving his room. 

When he walks into the dining room, he’s surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sitting at the table with his dad. 

“Um... hi.” He waves his hand awkwardly. 

“Hi Kurt.” The Andersons greet him with a smile. 

“Why don’t you come sit down, buddy. There’s something we want to talk to you about.” His dad tells him and pulls up a chair for him to sit down. 

Kurt slowly walks over and sits down. “What’s going on? Is Blaine okay?” 

“He’s fine. He wanted to be here, but we told him he needs to rest.” Pam answers, putting Kurt’s mind at ease. 

“We’re here to talk to you about Dalton.” James tells him. 

“Blaine already told me about Dalton.” Kurt replies, trying to sound upbeat. “I’m really happy for him. Dalton sounds like a great school.” 

“How would you like to go there?” His dad asks, making Kurt turns to stare at him. “With Blaine.” 

“I... Dad...” He glances over at the Andersons before telling his dad in a quiet voice, “it’s a private school. It’s really expensive.” 

“That’s not what I asked, Kurt. I asked if you would like to go to Dalton with Blaine.” 

“But...” 

“If money isn’t the issue, would you like to go to Dalton?” Burt asks again. 

Kurt lets out a sigh. “Of course, I do.” He confesses, feeling guilty. He’s asking so much from his dad. “From what Blaine said, they have zero tolerance bullying policy. I... even with our attackers being expelled, the faculty at McKinley really doesn’t care about all the slushies and dumpster throwing the bullies do.” 

Burt nods. “Okay, then I’ll get started on enrolling you at Dalton.” 

“Wait a minute! What about the tuition?” Kurt asks, because he knows they can’t afford $15,000 per year school tuition. 

“There are scholarships available, Kurt.” James interjects. “Now, it’s too late to apply for this semester, but you can apply for scholarship for the next school year. Blaine told me, you’re a straight A student. With your grades, you should have no problem getting one of the scholarships. I brought you applications here.” 

Kurt turns to his dad. “But what about tuition for this semester?” 

“We can pay for this semester.” Burt tells his son. “Don’t worry about that. I just want you to be safe, Kurt. I don’t never want to witness what I did at the night of the dance ever again.” 

“Dad...” Kurt feels tears well up in his eyes. “Thank you!” 

Pam smiles. “Well, I know Blaine would be very happy to have you as a friend at a new school.” 

James pushes the papers toward Burt. “Here’s all the information for available scholarships Kurt can apply for next year. This is the contact info for enrollment adviser at Dalton. I had already called and let them know about Kurt, so they understand the situation and they will make sure the transfer happens quickly and easily.” 

“Thank you for your help with this.” Burt says gratefully to the Andersons. 

“Of course. We are in this together.” James says before he and his wife get up to leave. 

“We should get back home to check on Blaine.” Pam says before turning to Kurt. “Don’t be a stranger, Kurt. Come by the house whenever you want. I’m sure Blaine would love to have your company.” 

Kurt smiles gratefully at her. “Thank you, Mrs. Anderson.” 

Kurt calls Blaine as soon as he can get back downstairs to grab his phone. 

“So?” Blaine asks as soon as he answers the call. 

“So... I guess I’m going to Dalton with you.” 

“Yes!” Blaine exclaims, making Kurt laugh. “It’s gonna be great, Kurt. They have a great Glee club, _The Warblers_. I think we’re gonna be really happy at Dalton.” He pauses before he quietly says, “We grow as we go, right?” 

Kurt smiles and nods. “Yeah.” 

He doesn’t know what the future holds for them, but there’s one thing Kurt knows for sure; that, he and Blaine Anderson are going to be the best of friends for life. 

\------------------------ 

_If to change is what you need_  
_You can change right next to me_  
_When you're high, I'll take the lows_  
_You can ebb and I can flow_  
_And we'll take it slow_  
_And grow as we go_

\------------------------ 

Song credit: Grow As We Go by Ben Platt

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would make up for a short chapter I posted yesterday.  
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Thank you all so much for your support!


End file.
